On s'en sortira parce que je t'aime
by iamDandidontshipiyatch
Summary: Quand Stiles loupe la première de Star Wars parce qu'il est "fatigué", Derek se doute de quelque chose. L'alpha va faire une découverte qui va changer beaucoup de choses. Tags : Comforting Derek l Established Derek/Stiles l Stiles-centric ll Protective Derek Warning : attention le thème de cette fic est le self harm, ça reste léger mais ne lisez pas si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à vous le fandom français du Sterek !_

 _Je dois avouer que je n'avais aucune idée de quand j'allais réécrire du Sterek parce que ça fait un bon bout de temps quand même ^^'_

 _Je ne sais pas du tout où cette histoire va me/nous mener, je pensais d'abord à un OS puis à un two-shot mais ça se trouve je me suis embarqué dans autre chose. BREF_

 _Je ne sais pas trop (oui je ne sais pas grand chose en ce moment) si je dois mettre des warnings mais bon il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir donc je vais mettre de vagues warnings pour ne pas vous spoiler._

 _Pas de lemon ou de smut. Pas de language grossier. Pas de violence (ou du moins personne ne se fait taper dessus)_

 _Disons que le warning est plutôt mental. Ne lisez pas si vous êtes sensibles._

 _Bon je pense que beaucoup de gens ont déjà deviné le sujet du warning... ^^'_

 _Passons au reste parce que là je m'enlise :_

 _Pairing : STEREK (what a surprise)_

 _Le cadre : Derek est l'alpha_

 _La meute est composée de : Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Scott, Kira, Liam, Mason_

 _Vous pouvez cadrez ça où vous voulez mais le truc c'est que je n'ai pas encore décidé si le évènements avec le Nogitsune se sont passés ^^' donc au pire mettez vous cadre saison 5, sans Allison mais sans le Nogtisune au moins pour maintenant._

 _Disclaimer : L'histoire et les fautes (_ _Je n'ai pas de bétas donc toutes les erreurs sont les miennes.) sont à moi mais les personnages, la série et tout le blabla ne le sont pas_

 _Je ne sais pas trop quoi rajouter donc bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Lydia sortit de sa voiture en soupirant, si Stiles n'était pas prêt à partir elle allait l'étriper, il était pourtant au courant qu'il allait au centre commercial quelques heures _avant_ le film pour passer du temps là-bas.

La jeune banshee sortit le double des clés que Stiles lui avait donné et monta directement dans la chambre de ce dernier, sans prendre la peine de toquer. Elle trouva Stiles la tête dans son placard, en train de chercher dieu sait quoi.

\- Stiles.

\- Quoi ?!

Lydia haussa un sourcil interrogatif devant la mauvaise humeur de son meilleur ami.

\- Faudrait que tu t'habilles, faut qu'on y aille. répondit calmement la banshee

\- Allez-y sans moi, je suis pas d'humeur

\- Stiles qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Lydia

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas d'humeur ! s'exclama ce dernier en claquant la porte de son placard

Lydia sursauta au son et fixa son ami comme si il l'avait giflé. Voyant l'expression de sa meilleure amie Stiles se radoucit.

\- Je suis désolé Lydia, ce… c'est pas contre toi mais je ne suis _vraiment_ pas d'humeur ce soir.

\- Mais Stiles tu voulais voir ce film depuis des mois. fit la rouquine qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

Stiles s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand son amie lui enfonça le doigt dans la poitrine, un air déterminé scotché au visage avant de lui dire :

\- Et ne t'avise surtout pas de me dire que tu as changé d'avis. menaça la jeune femme

\- Je suis fatigué d'accord ?

\- Mais tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta la banshee dont l'expression était maintenant préoccupée

\- Oui je vais bien Lydia. Maintenant arrête de t'inquiéter et rejoins les autres.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda la jeune Martin, l'air pas convaincue

\- Oui à 100%.

\- On peut toujours annuler….

\- Non ! Vous allez au ciné Lydia, pas de négociations possibles. répliqua Stiles avec un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune revendication et ce même de la part de Lydia

\- Tu es sur ?

\- OUI, arrête de t'inquiéter. rit l'hyperactif

Lydia était dans l'escalier quand Stiles la héla.

\- Hey Lyd's ! T'as pas intérêt de me spoiler okay ?

\- Ça marche ! rit Lydia en sortant de la maison Stilinski

Stiles poussa un soupir, soulagé que Lydia ne l'ai pas forcé à venir. Il avait prévu d'autres choses.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

\- Stiles ne vient pas ? demanda Isaac en voyant Lydia arriver seule

\- Non, il est… fatigué.

Remarquant l'hésitation de la jeune femme, le loup fronça les sourcils.

\- Il a un problème ? Il va bien au moins ? s'enquit Liam

\- Tu crois que je l'aurais laissé s'il n'allait pas bien ? rétorqua la rouquine presque outrée qu'on puisse oser penser ça

\- Non. Mais on parle de Star Wars là, Stiles est fan.

\- Il est même LE fan suprême. renchérit Scott

\- On passera le voir après le film. décréta Erica

Tout le monde approuva l'idée de la louve mais ce n'est pas ça qui les empêcha d'envoyer des messages à Stiles.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

De : **Scotty**

FRANGIN QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ? TU LOUPPES STAR WARS ! T'ES PAS MALADE AU MOINS ? :/ :O

De : **Catwoman**

Tout va bien sur la planète Batman ? T'es pas malade j'espère ?

De : **Isaac**

Tu dois être vraiment à plat pour louper Star Wars mon pauvre :/ Repose toi bien on passera après le film

De : **Liam aka Puppyboy**

Ça va ? T'es malade ? Pourquoi t'es pas venu ? T'avais pas l'air fatigué tout à l'heure :/ C'est pas drôle sans toi. Croix de bois croix de fer je te spoilerais pas ! Je retournerais même le voir avec toi quand tu seras plus fatigué si tu veux :D

De : **Lydia**

Repose-toi car je te préviens qu'on va camper chez toi ce soir.

De : **Kira**

C'est vraiment dommage que tu loupe le film, repose toi bien (ça vient aussi de la part de Malia mais elle peut pas t'envoyer de message. Elle a encore cassé son téléphone)

De : **Boyd**

Repose-toi bien, on retournera voir le film avec toi quand tu te sentiras mieux.

De : **Jackson**

Stilinski qui loupe Star Wars, on aura tout vu. Prépare toi, on vient t'envahir après le film…

De : **Mason**

Lydia nous a dit que t'es fatigué, j'espère quand même que tu vas bien. On se voit après le film (oui tout le monde va venir camper dans ton salon)

De : **Mon Sourwolf**

J'arrive.

 **OoOoOoO**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en lisant les messages de ses amis qu'il venait à peine de voir, ayant laissé son portable dans sa chambre. Ne voulant pas les inquiéter il leur avait tous répondu. Tous sauf celui de Derek.

« J'arrive »

Le jeune hyperactif déglutit nerveusement. Si Derek le surprenait il allait le tuer. Et comme il n'avait pas vraiment que ça arrive, Stiles s'était mis à chercher une solution.

Mais il n'avait pas cherché assez rapidement car la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur l'alpha qui grogna lorsque Stiles rabattit brusquement sa manche, faisant tomber de ce qu'il avait dans la main en cours de route.

Le regard du loup se figea sur le petit objet métallique que Stiles venait de faire tomber avant d'aller se poser sur le bras gauche de ce dernier.

\- Ta chambre maintenant. gronda le loup

Le plus jeune s'exécuta, la tête baissé, n'osant croiser le regard du loup.

Une fois que Stiles fut assis sur son lit

Derek rejoignit l'hyperactif et, une fois qu'il se fut assis à côté de lui, se saisit délicatement du bras gauche du plus jeune et le posa sur sa jambe avant de remonter la manche avec précaution.

Stiles n'osait relever son regard pour rencontrer celui de Derek, à la place il préféré se perdre dans la contemplation des gouttes de sang qui commençaient à former une tâche sombre sur le pantalon de Derek.

Sans prononcer un mot, Derek désinfecta, nettoya puis mit des bandages sur les coupures dont l'avant-bras gauche de Stiles était orné.

\- Stiles…

La voix de Derek était douce, et non pas remplie de colère ou de dégout comme l'hyperactif aurait pu imaginer.

\- Stiles regarde-moi.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à obéir, l'alpha tourna délicatement le visage du plus jeune vers lui.

La gorge du loup se serra lorsque qu'il vit le mélange d'émotion qui habitait les deux prunelles ambres du plus jeune.

Tristesse. Colère. Désespoir.

D'une voix un peu rauque le plus jeune lui dit :

\- J'ai taché ton jean. fit Stiles

Ignorant la remarque du plus jeune Derek prit tendrement le visage du plus jeune entre ces mains.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis que j'ai 15 ans. répondit le cadet d'une voix qu'il voulait dénué d'émotions

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? demanda l'alpha qu'il sondait du regard le visage du plus jeune

\- Je….

Quelque chose céda chez Stiles et il éclata en sanglots.

Derek le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant combien il l'aimait, qu'il était là, que tout aller bien se passer.

* * *

 _Primo, j'espère que personne n'a été gêné ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre parce que mes warnings sont en cartons._

 _Deuxio, j'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Bref, je pense faire au moins un petit chapitre 2 où Stiles explique le pourquoi du comment (ou du moins essaye parce que c'est bien la merde a expliquer)_

 _N'hésiter pas à laisser une petite review et puis je vous dit à bientôt :)_

 _Pies & Impala_

 _XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis déjà de retour pour la simple et bonne raison que "On s'en sortira parce que je t'aime" s'avère être devenu une série de OS et de drabbles ce qui prend moins de temps à écrire qu'une longue fic._

 _Le thème reste le même, c'est à dire Stiles qui doit gêrer du self-harm mais ça restera light, (enfin autant qu'un écrit sur ce thème puisse l'être)._

 _Stiles n'est pas dépressif, ou en tout cas il ne l'est pas maintenant._

 _Les drabbles et les OS sont reliés mais de toute façon je préciserais à chaque fois si c'est pas vraiment dans le même cadre ou les autres détails dans ce type._

 _Sinon un grand grand merci à Auriane07 ; Julia13verseau ; sakuraetsasuke ; Sanga36 ; ZephireBleue ; DrewSb_ _et Maighread Nephtys pour vos reviews mais aussi un grand merci à tout le monde en général parce que 19 favoris et 25 follows c'est wow *-* donc vraiment merci à tous et à toutes :)_

 _Bon sur ce, je vous laisse lire l'OS n°2_

* * *

La panique s'empara de Stiles dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus dans les bras de Derek. Il était seul. Ses pires craintes s'étaient réalisées, Derek s'était enfin rendu compte à quel point il était pathétique et était partit.

Le cœur de l'hyperactif s'emballa à cette pensée et l'air se mit soudainement à manquer. Les vains essais que Stiles tentait pour retrouver sa respiration ne le faisant que le ventiler plus. La panique et le manque d'air combiné à l'idée que Derek ne voulait plus de lui eurent presque raison de lui quand soudain il sentit des mains autour de son visage. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir fermé les yeux mais cela importait peu car c'est le visage de Derek qui se tenait en face de lui quand il les rouvrit.

\- Stiles ! Respire ! S'il te plait mon amour respire ! supplia l'alpha

Pour le plus grand soulagement du loup, la respiration du plus jeune se mit à ralentir jusqu'à se calquer à celle de la sienne.

\- De… Derek ? réussit à articuler l'hyperactif alors que le loup l'emprisonnait dans une étroite étreinte

Les mains du plus jeune s'agrippèrent au tee-shirt de l'alpha alors que ce dernier le berçait doucement, une de ses mains caressant tendrement le dos de l'hyperactif afin de l'aider à se calmer complétement.

\- Tu… tu n'es pas partit. murmura le plus jeune contre le torse du loup

Derek recula afin de pouvoir regarder le cadet, et Stiles lut de l'incompréhension mais aussi une pointe de colère dans le regard du loup.

\- Stiles pourquoi est-ce que je serais partit ? demanda l'alpha, convaincu qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse du plus jeune

Stiles s'apprêtait à parler quand il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il était.

\- Derek qu'est-ce qu'on fait au manoir ?

\- On va rester ici quelques temps.

\- On ? s'enquit l'hyperactif

\- Toi, moi et la meute.

\- Mais certains devaient partir en vacances…

\- Ils ont annulés, tu es plus important. Et toute la meute est d'accord sur ce point. ajouta Derek qui avait deviné les pensées du plus jeune

Le loup fut surpris que Stiles ne trouve rien à dire, mais cela passa vite au deuxième plan quand le plus jeune se pelotonna contre l'alpha après que ce dernier se soit adossé contre la tête de lit.

\- Stiles ?

\- Hum hum ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je serais partit ? demanda le loup qui n'avait pas oublié le manque de réponse du plus jeune à cette question

\- Je… je suis pas prêt à en parler. finit par confesser Stiles après quelques minutes de silence

\- Je comprends, prend ton temps mon amour. lui répondit Derek avant de tendrement l'embrasser

OoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, Derek décida qu'il était temps de descendre.

L'hyperactif ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être angoissé à l'idée de faire face à la meute car il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Derek les avait mis au courant de la situation.

Allait-il le détester ? Après tout cette découverte ne le rendait que plus pathétique aux yeux du monde.

C'est pour cela qu'il garda son regard fixé au sol sur les marches des escaliers qui menait jusqu'au salon. Cependant Stiles ne put trouver la force de terminer de descendre l'escalier, l'angoisse lui tordant trop les tripes, et il s'arrêta.

Mais Derek était là, il le prit doucement par la taille avant de lui faire lever la tête pour plonger son regard dans les deux orbes couleurs miel du plus jeune.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Stiles, la meute est ta famille, aucun d'entre eux ne te jugera. Ils sont tous inquiets pour toi et ne veulent que t'aider à aller mieux d'accord ? Tu es avec ta _famille_ , tout va bien se passer.

* * *

 _J'espère que l'OS vous a plu et je vous dis à tout de suite parce que j'ai un petit drabble tout prêt que je vais poster dans 5 minutes._

 _Encore merci à tout ceux qui ont lu, laissé une review, follow ou mis en favoris :)_

 _Pies & Impala_

 _XOXO_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ! Comme prévu voici le chapitre 3 qui est un drabble._

 _Je voulais encore dire merci pour vos super reviews :)_

 _Ha et vous pouvez situez ce drabble ou dans le loft de Derek, et il n'y a que eux deux OU au manoir comme une suite, mais les autres ne sont pas là (ils sont partis gambader dans les bois ou quelque chose dans le genre)_

* * *

C'est dans des moments inattendus que Stiles se met à parler.

Derek regardait la télé, allongé sur le canapé, Stiles sur lui quand ce dernier prit la parole :

\- Je ne me coupais pas tout le temps tu sais, juste pendant des périodes puis j'attendais que ça cicatrise ce qui prenait pas mal de temps. Je… je ne suis pas vraiment addict, je me vois plus comme fragile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda doucement l'alpha qui coupa le son de la télé

\- Je… je peux m'arrêter si j'en ai envie, c'est juste que je peux facilement retomber dedans.

\- Je veux que tu viennes me voir dès que tu sens que tu as envie de te couper ou que tu ne te sens pas bien d'accord ?

\- Hum hum.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je…. je te promets d'essayer.

Le loup déposa un léger baiser sur le front du plus jeune avant de poser _la_ question que le plus jeune redoutait dans un murmure :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… c'est compliqué à expliquer et à comprendre. grimaça l'hyperactif

\- Essaye quand même. répondit doucement le loup

\- Heu…hey bien tu me connais….je suis assez….

\- Complexé ? tenta Derek

\- Oui, je place la barre un peu haut. Je… je ne serais jamais vraiment satisfait avec moi-même tant que je n'aurais pas atteints tous mes idéaux et chaque petite défaite me parait être un drame ce qui renforce l'idée que j'ai de moi.

\- L'idée que tu as de toi ? grimaça Derek qui pressentait qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer la réponse du plus jeune

\- Je ne suis pas assez bien. Pas assez intelligent, pas assez sportif, pas assez musclé, pas assez bronzé, je suis collant, je parle trop, mon hyperactivité est insupportable et je…huuummfff

Stiles n'avait pas pu continuer son énumération à cause de Derek qui l'avait coupé dans son éla en l'embrassant presque sauvagement.

Quand ils se séparèrent, les yeux de Derek brillaient d'un bleu électrique et un sourd grognement provenait de sa poitrine.

\- Derek ? demanda l'hyperactif d'une petite voix

\- Je déteste t'entendre parler comme ça, grogna le loup, tu n'es pas la personne que tu viens de décrire Stiles ! Tu es intelligent, drôle, passionné, attachant et tu es parfait comme tu es. Alors peut-être que oui tu n'es pas parfait pour tout le monde mais tu sais quoi ? On s'en fout de tout le monde, tu es parfait à mes yeux.

Stiles resta silencieux mais le loup pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner à toute à l'heure, analysant chaque mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Oui Stiles, je le pense vraiment. Rien de tout ce que tu m'as dit n'es vrai, tu es trop dur envers toi-même. Je t'aime _comme tu es_ et je te continuerais de te le répéter jusqu'à ce que finisse par s'imprimer là-dedans. fit Derek en posant son doigt contre le front du plus jeune

Le loup termina la discussion avec un rapide baiser avant de remettre le son de la télé, laissant à Stiles le loisir de réfléchir à tout ça, toujours allongé sur lui bien sûr.

Plus tard, alors qu'un silence confortable régnait dans le salon Stiles prit la parole.

\- Derek ?

\- Hum hum ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Stiles.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre (on va appeler ça des chapitres hein ^^') mais j'essayerais de ne pas mettre trop de temps :)_

 _Pies & Impala_

 _XOXO_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Je viens en paix !_**

 _Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à avoir un rythme correct sur une fic, l'inspiration me frappe une fois tous les quarante douze du mois c'est pas tip top comme timing. Bref hum oui donc j'ai encore mis pas mal de temps pour écrire, enfin c'est relatif, j'ai écris le chapitre en une journée *kof kof* donc oui tout frais tout chaud, une pique d'inspiration est apparue (espérons que ça dure)._

 _Sinon je crois que j'avais un peu tout mélangé niveau contexte mais je me suis rendue compte que c'est pas si grave que ça parce que si le contexte a une influence sur le chapitre je vous le préciserais avant voili voiloù_

 _Ha et surtout un gros gros merci 16 reviews, 28 mises en favoris et 37 followers vous êtes géniaux ! Je suis vraiment contente que vous accrochez !_

 _J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire :)_

* * *

C'est parti d'un rien, quelques détails par ci par là. Une note un peu moins bonne que la moyenne, encore être le dernier en sport, l'exaspération de tous à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche.

Pour une personne normale ces détails déclencheraient une mauvaise humeure passagère. Je ne suis pas normal, non moi ces détails je les poussent dans un coin de mon esprit. Ils s'accumulent. Ils forment un brouillard qui s'épaissit à un tel point qu'il m'étouffe.

J'aurais pu parler, vider mon sac à Derek, Lydia ou n'importe lequel des membres de la meute, ils m'ont tous assurés qu'ils étaient là pour moi. Je les crois, je le sais qu'ils tiennent à moi. Mais pourquoi irais-je les remercier de leur affection en leur faisant perdre leur temps ? De leur point de vue cela ne sonne probablement pas comme un argument raisonnable mais ce n'est pas grave, de mon point de vue à moi ça marche.

Je veux juste dissiper un peu le brouillard. Si je ne le fais bientôt je ne verrais plus rien. Je n'entendrais plus rien. Je resterais bloqué dedans et il finira par venir à bout de moi.

Je pense qu'un jour le brouillard va gagner, un jour il bloquera toutes les portes de sorties que j'ai et il ne me restera qu'un seul choix. Mais ça n'arrivera pas cette fois ci, au prochain brouillard peut être.

Je m'imagine souvent comment ma famille réagirait, c'est plus facile lorsque le brouillard est là, je relativise plus facilement. Avec le brouillard c'est facile de me convaincre qu'ils réussiront à aller de l'avant un jour ou l'autre, que je ne suis pas essentiel. Et oui peut être que j'ai envie de croire ça et que c'est pour ça que cela m'est si facile d'y croire.

Mais…

Mais lorsque le brouillard se dissipe et que j'y repense je me sens mal, j'imagine encore une fois et c'est différents. Sans le brouillard je m'imagine la meute, ma famille, j'imagine à quel point je leur ai fait mal et l'idée de pouvoir leur causer autant de souffrance me donnerait presque envie de vomir. Alors je pousse l'idée de côté et je me débrouille pour que le brouillard ne gagne pas.

Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner, je dois le dissiper, par n'importe quel moyen.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Stiles est quelqu'un de très intelligent, il aurait du prévoir.

Mais cette erreur n'est elle pas un cri de détresse ?

Peut être qu'au fond de lui, il veut que les autres le voit, qu'ils arrivent à percer le masque qu'il affiche.

Le brouillard est dissipé mais il est vite remplacé par la honte.

L'odeur métallique assaille les narines des loups dès que Stiles pose un pied dans le manoir.

Un regard lui suffit pour comprendre son erreur. Deux choix s'offraient à lui, rester et assumer ses actions ou courir en espérant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le suive.

Son regard croisa celui de Derek et sa décision fut faite.

Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans la forêt sans un regard en arrière.

Où allait-il ? Il n'en savait rien.

Pourquoi fuir ? Il serait bien obligé de faire face.

Il était lâche, il fuyait, préférant se perdre dans une forêt plutôt que de voir la déception qu'il était sûr de trouver dans les yeux de l'homme de sa vie.

Une pensée qu'il gardait toujours dans un coin de sa tête refit surface, entraînant le brouillard avec elle.

Derek serait mieux sans lui, tous seraient mieux sans lui.

Comme guidés par son instinct ses pas le conduire vers la petite butte qui surplombait la ville.

Derek l'emmenait parfois voir les étoiles ici.

Il s'arrêta et profita de la vue, ses pieds le menant à chaque secondes inexorablement plus près du bord.

La sensation de calme qui l'avait envahi à mesure qu'il s'était approché du bord se brisa lorsque le craquement d'une branche le sortit de sa torpeur.

Un sourire lui échappa, il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que Derek se trouvait derrière lui.

Il devait probablement avoir les cheveux ébouriffés à cause de sa course effrénée à travers les bois pour le trouver.

Il sentait les yeux du loups, le poids de son regard qu'il devinait rempli d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude

Si il se tourne le brouillard perds.

Si il se tourne il est égoïste et Derek mérite mieux qu'un égoïste.

Si il se tourne Derek comblera l'espace qui les séparent.

Si il se tourne il le choisit, si il se tourne il choisit Derek.

* * *

 _J'avoue que même moi je n'arriverais pas à vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai écris comme ça, la manière est différente de d'habitude ça c'est sur mais bon on va mettre ça sur le compte de l'inspiration si soudaine._

 _Bref sinon j'espère que malgré la manière d'écrire qui dévie un peu des autres chapitres vous avez bien aimé._

 _En espérant que je ne mette pas trois mois pour écrire un autre chapitre et encore merci de me lire !_

 _D._

 _XOXO_


End file.
